The Making of Shizaya
by Panda-Chan95
Summary: Ever wanted to meet the real Shizuo and Izaya? Ever wanted to prod around what they truly feel for the other? Well, I always have, and so, I bring you this oneshot. Tried to stay as in character as possible; though the end may be a tad be OOC! BOYXBOY SHIZAYA


**Panda-Chan: **Pure boredom ultimately led me to write this little thing. I don't know why this idea popped in my head, but it just did ^^ And to those reading _For All of Eternity;_ don't worry, I'm currently working on chapter 13~ But right now, I give you this odd idea of mine.

**I DON'T OWN DURARARA OR ITS CHARATCERS! I ONLY OWN THE OC'S AND STORY LINES!**

**Summary:** Ever wanted to meet the real Shizuo and Izaya? Ever wanted to prod around what they truly feel for the other? Well, I always have, and so, I bring you this oneshot. Tried to stay as in character as possible; though the end may be a tad be OOC

X*x*x

Ikebukuro is a city filled with many wonders. A man who rivals the strength of superman, a woman with no head, gangs run by children and a girl who can control who ever she wants with just a simple cut from her blade. There was also an informant; a man who claimed to love all humans, opposed to one of course. This informant knew everything about everything in this city; he probably knew a fair bit about me. Not that I'm all that interesting…

I'm simply a grey figure that walks the streets of this colorful city. I have no grand talents or any epic past. I'm not the most beautiful creature you ever laid eyes upon, though nor am I hideous. I'm simply plain old me; not really a person of note amongst the creatures of Ikebukuro. I will, however, tell you that I was person with a plan.

Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara were two people I found really quite interesting. I'd seen a lot of their fights, even been injured by a flying trash can, and I will inform you that, when I see these fights, I see a rather… peculiar look in their eyes. Some days, it seems like the info broker comes to this city purely to piss the blonde off. And on the occasion, it seems that Shizuo will find any excuse to hunt down the flea.

Yes, I may not be a genius, but I'm not a moron. I've heard others wondering about the same things as me. We all see it, even if those two don't. Problem is no-one's willing to remove denial that blindfolded the both of them… Well, no-one until now.

In all honesty, I was mostly looking to lessen the grand street fights. Yes, I said lessen; because even if the truth was finally discovered, those battles wouldn't end. They would only lead to something sweeter behind the scenes.

So, with these thoughts in mind, I walked confidently towards the informant's desk.

"So what can I do for you miss-"

"I want to talk to you about something." I cut the man off, getting straight to my point. The raven man looked a little taken aback, but kept his composer.

"And what our topic of conversation be?" He asked, cocking his head ever so slightly and smirking up at me.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." If I wasn't looking for it, then I would have missed the way Izaya tensed. It was well hidden, as his expression never faulted, but I was glad with what I got. "You claim to hate him, right?"

"That I do," He said, "And it's far more than a simple claim. I undoubtedly hate the Neanderthal." He was doing a marvelous job of acting nonchalant, though I was keeping an eye out for any, repeat _any_, signs of his true emotions under that mask of his. Yeah, I believed that this man wore a mask… Most people do, some times to fool themselves more than others.

"Why do you hate him?" I asked, looking at him as if this was the most normal question in the world. He actually frowned at me now.

"Why, I hate him because of his stupidity, his unpredictability and for the simple fact that he isn't human." He stated. I placed a hand on my hip and shook my head in disagreement.

"But he is human. He lives and breathes, he has feelings and his veins are filled with blood; just like any other human. You're human to, y'know." He really didn't seem to like what I was saying, as he stood from his chair and walked around his desk, moving closer to me. I backed up, knowing what he was capable of.

"You may want to drop this subject, because I'm sure you know that it's easy for nosy little girls to go missing in this city." He said, his tone holding nothing but danger. Perhaps coming to the informant first wasn't a great idea.

"Alright I'll shut up," I said, raising my hands defensively, "Clearly you're a little sensitive to this topic." I quickly made my way out of his office before I found a blade at my throat. Maybe I'll have better luck with the blonde.

X*x*x

The sun was beginning to set as I walked through the seemingly always crowded streets of Ikebukuro. I had to push myself on my tiptoes every now and then so that I could search the river of heads until my gaze finally landed upon the one I was searching for.

I watched as Shizuo left his dreadlocked friend's side with a single wave, probably just getting off work. I followed him as he walked to a much less crowded part of the city. He sat on a bench, lighting up one of his cigarettes.

"Spare one?" I questioned once I stood in front of him. He looked up at me in confusion, obviously understanding what he was supposed to be sparing. "One of your cigarettes." I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes as realization dawned on him.

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking?" He asked, but handed me one none the less, along with his lighter. I lit up the cancer stick, taking in the nicotine gladly.

"Probably, but oh well." I took a seat next to him, staying silent for a moment before saying what I came to say, "Why do you hate Izaya Orihara?" I glanced over to him, only to see him staring at me with a look of slight shock and anger.

"I hate him because he's a blood sucking little flea." He said bluntly. I allowed myself to roll my eyes at him now.

"I've asked around and what I was told was that you hated him the minute you laid eyes on him," I stated, "Why?"

"…I… Because I just knew he was trouble!" Shizuo growled.

"Or maybe you felt threatened by him." I said, resisting the urge to grin at the look of stupid shock on his face. "Everyone was scared of you, until he came along. He was, and still is, the only one you can't have trembling in fear." Yes, I'd done my research.

"How the hell is it even your business?" Shizuo asked, looking almost ready to snap.

"One of your trash cans broke my arm." I really didn't want to pull that card, but I needed to get him to listen, even if it was out of guilt.

"I… I'm sorry…" He murmured, staring down at the ground. I sighed and stubbed the cigarette out. Honestly, I didn't care about the arm; I'm sure plenty of people have had their injuries during the ever epic battles.

"If you're really sorry, then do exactly as I say to make up for it," I stated, standing up and handing him his lighter. "What I want you to do is this. Think about Izaya. I mean really think about him. Think about how you feel when you see him or hear him, think about how he looks and acts. Don't stop thinking until you come to the realization of what you actually feel for the guy." And with those words said, I walked away. I really didn't know if he would actually do as I say, or if he could even think that deeply about the information broker. All I really had was the hope that he'd figure it out.

X*x*x

I gotta tell you, I feel a bit sinister like this, with my binoculars, sitting atop a roof and looking directly into Izaya Orihara's apartment. I could see him typing away on his computer, seemingly fine, aside from the deep frown and the tense in his shoulders. And then something happened that made me smile.

The door was kicked in and in walked Shizuo, pissed off looking as always. Izaya stood from his chair, glaring and shouting as the blonde returned the looked and yelled back. I couldn't hear, but Shizuo must have said something interesting, because Izaya immediately shut up, moving back as the bodyguard inched closer.

After a few more obviously bity words, Shizuo had Izaya against the wall, one hand around his throat. That had must have been pretty damn tight, because Izaya really looked like he was struggling to breath. Damn, maybe my plan wasn't such a good idea…

Shizuo's mouth slowly as he said something before his hand released the now reddened throat, only to move to the informant's waist. In the next moment, Shizuo's lips were against Izaya. _Yes!_

I watched as Izaya went wide eyed, clearly trying to process what the hell was going on. He began to struggle, but that only made Shizuo pull him closer and deepen the one-sided kiss. Well, it was only one-sided for a moment longer, as Izaya seemed to melt into the blonde, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding on tightly. I'll tell you now that I swear I saw tongue.

As watched as Izaya's face became flushed and his fingers tangled in the blonde locks. I turned away once I saw Shizuo push the smaller man against the wall and force his knee in between his legs. As much as I would have like to witness such an act, I didn't believe that their first time together should happen under the gaze of a girl they didn't even know.

I made my to the roof door, glancing over my shoulder to see the two figures disappear into what must have been the bedroom. I grinned to myself, exiting the roof. _And they shall call it Shizaya._

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan: **I honestly don't know what to feel about this O.O I'll post it purely so I can know if this was any good or not! And, if I get enough reviews about it, I may write what happened in Izaya's bedroom ;D So~ R&R please~ xoxo


End file.
